


KID POPOV

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenchesters drabble involving Sam and a bottle of vodka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KID POPOV

Sam fell through the door and onto the floor, reeking of cigarettes and booze. 

“What the _fuck _.”__

__“Dean!” Sam grinned drunkenly up at him from the floor._ _

__“ _What __the __fuck _!”___ _ ____

____Sam hiccupped. “You already said that!”_ _ _ _

____Dean hauled him over to the bed and tossed him onto it. “You’re _fifteen _, Sam! Who the hell got you drunk?”___ _ _ _

______“Dad did!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like hell!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I like vodka,” Sam crooned, turning onto his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean froze. “Vodka?” He ran to the kitchen and opened the freezer. “Sam, Dad’s gonna kill you!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sounds grim.” Sam yawned and snuggled into his pillow. “Better get rested up.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
